PearPod
by xxjourney
Summary: Nine songs revolving around Creddie, Seddie, and Spam.


**A/N:** I figured I'd try my hand at this sonfic thing. If I suck at it, tell me, and I'll take my sorry hand away.

PS - It's un-beta-ed.

1. Let Go: Red.

FreddiexSam

Dear Sam -

Do you enjoy making my life a living hell? All you do is make fun of me and push my buttons. I am always putting up with your shit, and I'm tired of it. I don't want to run, but I can't ignore this anymore. Sam, you don't even know me.

Do you know what you do to me? You love me, you hate me. Make up your mind, bitch, because it's killing me. Everytime you get in trouble, you take me down with you and then what? Do you expect me to bail you out or something? Get out of your own jams.

And you know what, Sam? You can't control me anymore. You're getting cut from my life, and I'm moving on. I'm sick and fucking tired of all this crap you throw at me every single day of my goddamn life. I'm done, Sam. I'm seriously done. Don't expect me to be joking.

Love, Freddie.

He stuck the note in his backpack.

The next day at school, he gave it to her. He watched as the tears filled her eyes and felt the sting when her fist collided with his jaw.

* * *

2. Only the Young: Journey.

SpencerxSam

They were young, they claimed to be in love. He held her tightly in his arms, and she kissed him silently. So what if she was barely legal? He found more fun in that.

Just a few months past her eighteenth birthday, and Sam had already decided to become an artist, just like Spencer. She went over to his apartment nearly everyday, pretending to get tutored on sculpting, but every time it ended the same way; in Spencer's room, doing things they had only dreamt about. Good thing Carly was away at college.

They were sharing the same desire, spreading like wildfire.

* * *

3. Damn Regret: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

FreddiexSam

I was out with Sam one night, just walking around the park. It was a perfect night. We ended up back at my apartment to watch some movies and stuff, when suddenly I felt it. We felt it. I kissed her neck, and it went downhill from there.

She called me a week later. "Freddie," she said. "I can trust you with this. I have to." I gulped and sat. I knew that what was coming was bad.

"I'm pregnant, Freddie."

Now I couldn't let her go.

* * *

4. Anyway You Want it: Journey.

SpencerxSam

She loves to laugh, she loves to sing. She does everything! That was why Spencer was head over heels in love with her. Nothing changed in their relationship, and one night when they were together, alone, for the first time since their wedding and their baby. "Anyway you want it," she whispered.

He loved everything about her. He loved how she made him feel younger than thirty six. "Sam," he whispered back. "I love you." She grinned and kissed him.

* * *

5. "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today": Fall Out Boy.

FreddiexCarly

He hung up on her. He hated her. Hate.

He yelled at her for cheating on him. "I hope you choke on those words! Your stupid kiss! I said I loved you, but I lied!"

Carly had called to apologize, but Freddie would hear none of it. He hoped that she and Shane would get in a car crash on their way home from B.F. Wang's, where he had caught them making out.

_His smile's your rope,_ he thought. _So wrap it tight around your throat. _

* * *

6. Party Hard: Andrew W.K.

Freddie, Carly, Sam friendship.

Another hard day at work for the three twenty-somethings; Sam was sick of waiting on people, Carly was beat from taking calls, and Freddie was tired of sitting on his butt answering calls from computer illiterate people.

So that night, they went out to a concert; not the usual Cuttlefish or Plain White T's, but a hard rock concert. It was Sam's idea, and Freddie and Carly figured it was worth a shot.

They all joined the crowd and moshed, throwing their hands up and screaming. They loosened up and smacked people in the face, got kicked in the shins, and had a great time.

* * *

7. Enjoy the Silence: Depeche Mode.

FreddiexSam

I had my little world, sure. Everyone did. I had my dream girl, I had my dream job, I had everything. But I was too busy living in that world instead of this one. I wanted everything I had in my little world in reality. I had been looking for that girl.

I never noticed she was right in front of me the whole time. She had been in my arms all while I was searching.

"Hey Sam," was all I said, then when I got her attention, I told her. "I love you."

She smiled. "Words are unnecessary, Freddie. I already figured that out."

* * *

8. Don't Trust Me: 3OH!3.

SpencerxSam

He thought about Sam and her new career as an actress. They tried some kind of relationship before she left, but it ended up blowing up in their faces, so they went their seperate ways. Sometimes he caught her on a few commercials; the look on her face was never natural.

Then one night he went out to drink, to clear his mind from a horrible break up. A blonde girl, alone at the bar, caught his eye. She had a black dress with tights, bruised arms, and a few red x's cut into her hand. He snuck up behind her. It was Sam.

They danced together all night, and when Sam suggested they go back to his house, all he said was, "Don't trust me."

* * *

9. Two Weeks in Hawaii: Hellogoodbye.

I stared out my window. Freddie had been gone a while, vacationing with his mom for a few weeks. I never understood why people went to islands in the summer; it's only hotter there. He promised to write letters, since he was leaving all of his technology at home. I hadn't gotten anything yet, but it was only a few days ago that he left.

I smiled at a memory; a few months ago, I had sneaked into Freddie's room in the middle of the night with a gallon of ice cream. We ate it and talked, until Mrs. Benson came into the room to check if Freddie was sleeping well. She shooed me out and threw the ice cream out the window, to my dismay. I was afraid she wouldn't let me near Freddie anymore, her precious little son.

I didn't know why I was so in love with the nub. Things happen, and we have almost no control.

"You are so special," I wrote on my letter to Freddie.


End file.
